KIss Kiss fall in love again
by RockerForever
Summary: Lights! Camera! Ouran! An american actor on a new tv show comes to ouran, but what will the hosts do when the actor starts to flirt with Haruhi!
1. Alex Daniels

I looked down the crowded hallways of my new school, Ouran Academy. Everyone was in their fancy uniforms, while I was in my awesome vintage tee, and skinny jeans. I really hoped the school board would not make me change. I do not know that much about Japan since I moved here a month ago. I started to put in my ipod headphones. Trying to find a quiet place to listen to my music, I walked into the nearest room. When I opened the door, roses flew into my face. "Welcome."

There were six boys and one girl wearing a boy's uniform standing in the middle of the room. Pretending not to hear them I turned on my ipod and sat down. The volume was high enough for me to hear the song, and low enough for me to hear what they were talking about. A tall blond boy came up to me "Excuse me, but I haven't seen you around here before. Welcome to the host club! I am the king Tamaki Souh! What is your name?" When I did not answer, he pouted and turned to a boy in glasses. "Mommy, Do you know who this rude man is?" Glasses looked up "I'm surprised you didn't know him Tamaki. This is Alex Daniels the American actor on the new show _Foreigner in Love_. He has been receiving a lot of attention from the ladies. The host club could make a profit from him." I took out my headphones. "Uhh, do you guys hang out here if so I can lea-" I was cut of by a girl's scream. "Oh my gosh! It's Alex Daniels from _Foreigner in Love_!" Then she and several other girls surrounded me asking for autographs. Suddenly Glasses got them all out of the room.

Then, that Tamaki guy walked up to me. I was not quite as tall as him but taller than the girl and that little kid. What was he doing in a high schooler's uniform? He looked slightly down at me. "Well aren't you popular with the ladies. But this I must ask." He looked at me from the side then suddenly he shouted "WHY WERE STEALING CUSTOMERS FROM US! ARE YOU A SPY FROM LOBELIA? WHY MUST YOU TORTURE US SO?" Then after nearly blowing my eardrums out, he went over to sit in a corner. I turned to Glasses (I like calling him that) "Um could you tell me where I am, and what his problem is?" Glasses looked up from his notebook. "Well Alex, I'm Kyoya Ootori, and of course I know your name you're famous around the school, Tamaki sometimes has tantrums,"

"I do not have tantrums Kyoya!"

"And for your first question, we are the Ouran High School Host Club."

"What is a host club?" I asked. Tamaki got right in my face "A host club is where handsome young men like me entertain beautiful young ladies." I narrowed by eyes "Blondie if you don't get out of my face right now you're going to regret it." He backed up a little bit. "So what was it like in America?" I backed away from him. He was creeping me out. "How do you know I used to live in America?"

"Oh, that's easy. Kyoya knows all about you." I sat back down on the couch "Great, I guess there are stalkers in Japan too."

"Hi." I opened my eyes and two boys were on either side of me.

"I'm Hikaru"

"And I'm Kaoru."

Then they said together "We are the Hitachiin brothers!"

"Hi. Get out of my face." They both smiled.

"I think someone doesn't like closeness."

"No he doesn't Kaoru."

"Get out of his face guys." They moved and the girl with a short hairstyle almost like mine came up.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Sorry about these guys, they can be a real pain sometimes."

"Hi Haruhi." She sat down next to me and Tamaki started to look ticked off. To annoy him more I moved closer to her. He started to turn red. I liked annoying people. I had a wonderful annoying idea. "Hey Haruhi, do want me to read your palm?"

"Uh, What?" She had no idea what I was talking about. "It's something we do in America. I look at the lines on your hand to tell you about your life and future."

"Okay Alex." I took her hand and Blondie turned red." Okay you are not very flirtatious and you are very lucky. Wait, it looks like you have a big secret." I looked up at her Tamaki looked like I was scaring him, the twins looked confused and I looked to my left and a little kid was standing next to me holding a bunny. "Hi! I'm Hunny, and this is Takashi, but you can call him Mori!" He was the cutest happiest go lucky person that I did not hate, because it was impossible to hate him. I looked up at Mori and he was huge! I smiled at both of them. "So how old are you and Mori, Hunny?"

"Seventeen! Do you want to hold Usa-Chan?" It took all my will power not to drop my jaw. This kid looked like he was nine. Oh well I looked like I was in high school in middle school. Tamaki got in my face _again. _"Well you should go now and don't dig through Haruhi's personal life, I mean palm." Then pushed me out the door into the mob of fangirls.


	2. Adam Lambert and poor, poor alex

"Kyoya I don't like him!" "It doest matter if you don't like him Tamaki. If he is in the host club we will make more money. More money means more cosplay." "I don't care about cosplay!" I yelled. "Ah, So you just don't want him to steal Haruhi from you." "NO! FIRST OF ALL HARUHI WOULD NEVER LIKE SOMEONE AS ODD AS HIM! READING PALMS, HA! AND SECOND OF ALL HE WOULD DISTURB THE GUESTS WITH HIS ODD WAYS!" "Shut up Tamaki, why are you yelling?" I was stunned, Haruhi told me to shut up. I went into my corner. Kyoya walked up to me. "You know Tamaki if he was in the club you could make sure he wasn't flirting with Haruhi." I jumped up. "That is a wonderful idea Kyoya! I will get the twins to make him join!" When I ran off to find those two doppelgangers I heard Kyoya mumble to himself about something interesting to look at. I didn't really care about that I had to find those doppelgangers.

Alex

After I escaped from the fan girls I started practicing my guitar outside the building. I heard a noise. I looked up and the twin hosts were beside me. "Hikaru, Kaoru, leave." "Aw why is he so mean to us Hikaru?" "Maybe it's because he's clearly gay and jealous." Gay? I thought. In Japan they don't use gay as in super girly guy gay, just gay? "Any way we want to know if you want to join the Host club." "No." "Why?" "Because I have better things to do." Then there was a giggle. Some girls walked up and the twins smiled. Kaoru tripped "accidentally" and Hikaru caught him in his arms. Then they started talking about their undying love for each other, and the girls were going crazy. While they were bothering the girls I started to play one of my favorite songs on my guitar, and sang along under my breath. "Hey, slow it down Whataya want from me Whataya want from me Yeah, I'm afraid Whataya want from me Whataya want from me There might have been a time I would give myself away Ooh Once upon a time I didn't give a damn But now here we are So whataya want from me Whataya want from me Just don't give up I'm workin it out Please don't give in I wont let you down It messed me up, need a second to breathe Just keep coming around Hey, whataya want from me Whataya want from me Yeah, it's plain to see That baby you're beautiful And it's nothing wrong with you It's me.. I'm a freak But thanks for lovin me Cause you're doing it perfectly There might have been a time When I would let you step away I wouldnt even try but I think You could save my life Just don't give up I'm workin' it out Please don't give in I wont let you down It messed me up, need a second to breathe Just keep coming around Hey, whataya want from me Whataya want from me Just don't give up on me I wont let you down No, I wont let you down So Just don't give up I'm workin it out Please don't give in I wont let you down It messed me up, need a second to breathe Just keep coming around Hey, whataya want from me Just don't give up I'm workin it out Please don't give in I won't let you down It messed me up, need a second to breathe Just keep coming around Hey, whataya want from me Whataya want from me Whataya want from me Whataya want from me" I looked up and the twins were staring at me. Their fan girls were gone and they looked stunned. They stopped staring and sat down. "Um, so Alex. Where do you live."? "I live in an apartment not to far from the filming studio and school." They looked stunned again. "Why do you-" "Live in an apartment-" "When you are a big shot actor?" they asked. "Well, I'm saving all my money for college, and I want to visit my friends every summer. So that means no mansion for me." They smiled so wide I thought their faces would break. "We have to go tell the boss something don't we Hikaru." "Yeah Kaoru. "Oh well." (Tamaki time again) "Boss we have news!" "What! Did he join?" I was so excited "No, but we can get him to join." "How?" "Just like Haruhi joined." The twins had lost it "Guys you forgot Alex is an actor not a commoner." "Yeah, but she lives like a commoner to save her money!" "What are you saying Hikaru?" "I'm saying that she won't waste her money paying us back because she wants to go to America!" "Hikaru! Kaoru! Your geniuses! Okay men, here is the plan!"


End file.
